


Bad End: Komamura Sajin vs Zommari

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Solo, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Sajin Komamura had gone to Hueco Mundo instead ofByakuya. He faces off against Zommari with not good results.
Relationships: Zommari Rureaux/Komamura Sajin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Bad End: Komamura Sajin vs Zommari

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Bad End : Komamura Sajin

Sajin Komamura had gone to Hueco Mundo instead of Byakuya. He faces off against Zommari with not good results.

-x-

Komamura had been tasked with going to Hueco Mundo, instead of Byakuya. A small penalty on Byakuya’s part due to him allowing Rukia and Renji to go against orders. “I promise I will make sure she’s safe.” Komamura had promised when he left with the others to the land of hollows.

He arrived just in time to save Rukia, and he had Hanataro escape with her while he faced off with her newfound attacker. She had managed to kill Espada 9, so Espada 7 had come to finish her off.

Before he had come close, Komamura had blocked the attack.

“Hanataro, escape with Rukia.” the young raven-haired reaper got her and quickly ran off.

“Who are you?” Zommari asked.

“I am the Captain of Squad 7, Komamura Sajin, those two are under my protection,” he growls.

“How interesting I am also a 7, the Arrancar seven, Zommari Rueaux.” he gave a polite bow. “You have gotten in my way, and thus you will be punished.” he drew his zanpakuto. Sajin drew his, and the two began to clash. Though while it seemed Sajin had him on the run, upon closer inspection it would be seen Zommari was merely toying with him.

‘This one does not deserve my resurreccion.’ he thinks.

‘Though this technique is more powerful in my full release form, just my two eyes will be more than enough to deal with this puppy.’ his zanpakuto radiated with some energy.

“Prepare yourself!” he says, pointing his zanpakuto at him.

Sajin focused on the man’s blade thinking he was gonna fire a cero, or as the reports claimed a Bala. He felt a strange pulse in the air but otherwise nothing. He had taken a defensive stance, relaxing it for only a second.

What he didn’t see was that one of Zommari’s pupils had blown wide, and there was a sun-like mark on his arm. His arm suddenly tossed away. Komamura stared at his hand like it grew a second head. “What did you do to me?” he asks, seeing the mark.

“My power as a hollow was that of Amore, I was capable of stealing the sovereignty of whatever I saw. Since becoming an Arrancar that gift has become limited, but should the need call for it I can still use it.” The Arrancar had their hollow powers sealed inside their zanpakuto and in turn, needed it to draw it out. He pointed his Zanpakuto at Komamura’s other arm, so Komamura tried to dodge, but the pointing was merely for appearances. He had his second eye trained on him.

The second mark was formed and Komamura lost control of his arms. “Damn you what are…?” he was cut off as his right arm suddenly grabbed his crotch and squeezed. “Gah!” he gasped. “You shall learn your place.” Zammari states.

Komamura’s hands began to pull off his upper clothing exposing his muscled furry body. Broad shoulders, big pecs, 8 pack abs. His hands began to roam over his own body. “St-Stop it!” he gasped. He wasn’t used to such touches not even from his own hands.

They roamed up his abs, till they reached his big pecs and squeezed. “Ahhh!” Zammari chuckled. “So sensitive.” His hands began groping his pecs, the stimulus caused his nipples to harden and they peeked through his fur.

Sajin’s hands moved and began pinching his nipples. “Oh ohhh~” he moaned. Every pinch and pull sent a powerful jolt down to his crotch. The confined dick pulsed, getting harder by the minute. “Intoxicating isn’t it, the pleasure you get from having your nipples teased, it’s like there are invisible strings from them to your cock.”

“Stop talking!” Sajin growled, but his head tossed back, and he began to drool. He’d never experienced such pleasure before, and his cock was now fully erect. It pushed desperately against the confines of his clothes, making a noticeable bulge. “Quite the pervert aren’t you?”

Sajin wanted to say shut up but was cut off as a moan tore through his lips. The pleasure was making his legs get weak.

“You were quite arrogant before, you set the little ones off because you thought you could beat me yourself, you will pay for such arrogance.”

He used some fancy slash work, Komamura’s shoes were destroyed and his pants were reduced to shreds. Sajin groaned as the last garment of clothing became tented by his aching cock.

Pre-cum formed at the tip and soaked the white garment. As his own hands teased his body, pinching and flicking his own nips, more pre began to ooze. Sajin dropped to his knees, the pleasure was overwhelming him. When his hands gave his nips a tug the furry male’s hips lurched.

Sajin was losing it, his big dick was getting rubbed by his fundoshi. ‘I can’t not like this, not like this!’ he howls as he came, thick cum erupting into his underwear. There was so much, the front of his fundoshi was completely drenched. His seed poured through the garment and splattered the floor.

“My so much cum and you're still hard, you must be really pent up.” he points at Sajin’s still hard dick, which the drenched fundoshi clung to his crotch like a second skin. “I will have your balls drained soul reaper.”

Sajin’s left hand grabbed his fundoshi and ripped it off, causing his fat 11-inch long dick to bob in the air. The heavy length glistened with essence, he had a sheath and a pair of big furry balls hanging beneath.

The right hand-collected his essence and reached back and spread his furry cheeks. Slicked fingers began to probe his tight ass. The pressure to his hole helped him regain some sense, he tried to move but then his left hand grabbed his hard cock and squeezed. “Aaahhh!”

He pumps his massive dick while rubbing his hole harder and harder, till the first digit sank in. “Ah ah ah ah ah!” Sajin was losing his mind. He couldn’t stop his hands, control anything.

He was pumping his cock so fast his balls were bouncing.

One finger became two, and Sajin began to scissor his own ass. His thick fingers really opened him up. “No more I can’t!” after having one orgasm already he was already pretty sensitive, all that pumping he was falling over the edge again.

He came hard, his seed erupting from his pulsing dick, and his hands still refused to stop. The pumping through the orgasm, caused him to milk him of a few extra spurts.

Sajin wasn’t allowed to go soft either. Three fingers in and he found his sweet spot, giving the bundle of nerves a rub. Pleasure exploded through his body. His pre spilled from his dick like a waterfall.

The furry male’s eyes rolled up, and his tongue hung from his mouth. He panted like a beast in heat. The male suffered two dry orgasms before his balls lurched and his seed went flying for the third time.

Zammari smirked at the intoxicated expression on Sajin’s face. “That’s it, that’s it, you now know the wonderful intoxication of pleasure.” He released his spell, and Komamura continued to finger himself, and pump his cock.

His eyes were glazed, a blush burning across his furry cheeks, tongue hanging out like an excited puppy.

“Revel in this feeling forever, soul reaper.” His eye dilated again. The sun mark appeared on Sajin’s head. “Now the fun time is over, it’s time to serve your master, show me your amore.” Zommari stripped, revealing his long muscled body.

His massive 15-inch cock sprang up, throbbing in the air from his smooth crotch, with two large family jewels hanging below.

Sajin dropped onto all fours, whining as his hands were forced to stop pleasing himself, crawling towards the 7 Espada. The big furry male’s tail was wagging as his cock dripped all over the floor. He started licking the man’s feet, first the left, taking time to sniff as well.

He switched from the left to the right. Zommari raised his foot and Sajin went low to lick the soles. “Tell me soul reaper are you enjoying yourself?” Sajin stopped licking.

“Yes master,” he says. Zommari smirks, gripping the base of his cock he wags it and Sajin’s eyes follow it like it’s a treat.

“I bet you want to taste my dick don’t you?” he doesn’t even hesitate. “Yes, master!”

Zommari steps forward and rests his big balls on Komamura’s nose. “My balls first, worship my balls.” Sajin obeys, lapping them with his long doggy tongue. His enthusiastic licks make Zommari’s balls bounce. “Mmhhmm that’s it! You’ve earned your treat, have at it.”

Sajin obeys once more, tongue traveling up his long cock. His cock was so long and thick, bigger than his own in every way.

Zommari had some fun with him, often swaying his hips so his cock would slap Sajin’s face. Each smack made the wolf-like male moan. His heavy musk washes over Sajin’s senses, making him crave more.

“Swallow it!” he commands. The male is quick to obey, his long muzzle and throat take every inch in one go. Even for a virgin like Sajin his body had its advantages. He had 0 gag reflex, his tongue caresses the underside of his shaft.

Having Zommari’s cock in his mouth makes him lose it, he cums blowing his load all over the floor. “You really are a helpless beast, cumming from just my cock in your mouth, what a slutty soul reaper you are.” he frowns. “However, you will not cum again, no matter how much pleasure you feel, you cannot cum till you make me cum.”

Sajin whines as what feels like an invisible cock ring gets slapped onto his dick. He gets to work, bobbing his head back and forth working the monstrous cock. It tasted so good, and pre was pouring into his mouth. Just sucking on his master’s cock made him want to cum.

His master was truly impressive no matter how much he licked and sucked he still hadn’t cum. All the while his own balls were itching to cum again. “You see how weak you are, how much you need your master?” Sajin couldn’t speak with his mouth full but he understood.

He existed for his master, to please his master, his pleasure was his master’s pleasure. He grabbed Sajin by the furry ears and began fucking his mouth. Sajin took it, loving how the heavy balls spanked his chin.

Zommari finally found his release, cumming hard and feeding Sajin his cum. His potency put the beast-like man to show, erupting like a hose and filling his belly. His release lasted for several minutes, by the end, he pulled back so the last few spurts would paint his tongue. He made sure to burn his taste into the beast man’s brain.

“I give you one chance, submit yourself to me and serve me for the rest of your life, or return to your own life never again tasting your master again.” Sajin didn’t miss a beat, he bowed, tail wagging. “I wish to serve you, master.”

Zommari sonidoed behind him and spread his furry cheeks.

His hole was still gaping twitching with need, his insides aching for his master’s cock. “A slutty hole like this, there is only one thing to do, but feed it all at once!”

He buried his cock into Sajin’s ass with one go. Komamura howled in pleasure, his earlier stretching prepared him for his master’s girth, but he was taken so deep. He could feel his belly bulge from the tip of the dick. Sajin arched his back and came hard all over the floor.

“That’s right Sajin spill your load, drain what makes you a man and forget everything else. You are mine, my servant, my pet, I am the master who you shall always obey.” he grabs his hips and begins fucking him.

His powerful cock plundered his hole, making the soul reaper bark and howl in pleasure. “So loud you are, let me show you the power of your master.” Sajin suddenly found his mouth stuffed with his master’s cock. He gasped eyes wide as another Zommari was in front of him.

He was confused, he could still feel his master inside. “This is my special sonido, Gemelos Sonido.” using his speed he fucked Sajin’s ass and mouth at the same time. The sudden spitroast had Sajin cumming again.

Komamura didn’t try to figure out, he was too blissed out to care. His ass and mouth were getting stuffed, he was happy.

The furry male was fucked senseless, his cock becoming permanently erect a steady stream of cum coming from his dick. It was a rare state for souls, but it was possible.

He had made a massive puddle of semen beneath him.

Zommari felt his release hit, with his climax he came all over Sajin’s face before stuffing his ass and flooding it. Sajin howled, his stomach bloating from the excess cum. More and more he was filled, till even Zommari’s thick cock couldn’t plug him up and it spilled out over the sides.

Zommari pulled out and Komamura collapsed into the puddle of his own cum. “Not bad, I’ve decided to keep you. Lord Aizen won’t allow it but he cares not for us. Clean up your mess!”

Sajin’s body obeyed the male was gone to la-la land. He started licking his cum off the floor, his tongue wagging as he did. Zommari took this time to dress. “Let’s go pet!” he calls after Sajin finishes licking up his mess.

Zommari was done with the war, but he still disliked Soul Reapers. If any soul reapers came after him he enslaves them to, it was his nature. If found they would see Komamura surrounded by 4 Zommari’s cum raining down upon him and filling both his holes. A testament to their potential fates.

Bad End


End file.
